There are various types of light fixtures which are mounted in a ceiling or a wall and are adjustable to illuminate a desired area of a room. Some are recessible so that they may be moved in and out of their housing so that the light bulb, once partially out of the housing, may adopt various positions for a variety of illumination. One such adjustable light fixture may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,361 issued Nov. 4, 1980 to Kelsall. Another adjustable light fixture is found described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,371 bearing an issue date of Aug. 10, 1976 in the name of Miles. The light fixture described in the latter patent comprises many components, such as a yoke member for supporting a reflector and extensible mounting means that include toggle levers, a pair of brackets and fastening members resulting in a complex configuration due particularly to the fact that the light fixture is vertically retractable in and out the housing.